prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
High Voltage
Kaos: |weights=504 lbs (229 kg) |debuted=June 3, 1996 |disbanded=September 5, 1998 |billed = |trainer=WCW Power Plant |promotions=WCW NJPW }} High Voltage was a tag team in World Championship Wrestling between 1996 and 1998. The team consisted of Robbie Rage and Kenny Kaos. The team regularly appeared on WCW Saturday Night and WCW World Wide. They were not successful on WCW Monday Nitro. They also feuded with nWo Japan in New Japan Pro Wrestling. History World Championship Wrestling (1996–1998) 1996 Two best friends, Robbie Rage and Kenny Kaos trained at WCW Power Plant during 1995. They debuted in World Championship Wrestling as jobber team. They became known as High Voltage (a name taken from the previous character of wrestler Matt Hardy as confirmed by Hardy himself.). They made their debut on the June 3, 1996 edition of Nitro losing to Faces of Fear. They defeated The Amazing French Canadians on October 28 edition of Nitro by disqualification. On November 16 edition of Saturday Night, they wrestled Hardbody Harrison and Jack Boot to no contest when The Nasty Boys made a run-in. On November 18 edition of Nitro, High Voltage were among the WCW wrestlers attacked by The Outsiders during their Nitro invasion. On December 7 edition of Saturday Night, High Voltage lost again to The Faces of Fear. On December 14 edition of Saturday Night, they lost to The Renegade and Joe Gomez. The team received its first victory on December 29 edition of WCW Pro over Scott and Steve Armstrong. 1997 On January 13, 1997 edition of Nitro, High Voltage lost to Harlem Heat. On January 25 edition of Saturday Night, High Voltage received their second victory over The Extreme (Ace Darling and Devon Storm). They lost to Syxx and Vincent at a house show held on January 31 in Memorial Hall. On February 1 edition of Saturday Night, they lost to The Amazing French Canadians. On February 10 edition of Nitro, they lost to The Steiner Brothers. They received a match on February 15 edition of Saturday Night against Harlem Heat but lost the match. They won a match on February 16 edition of Pro against Eddie Jackie and Leroy Howard. They lost a match to The Faces of Fear on March 1 edition of Saturday Night. They lost a match on March 10 edition of Nitro at Club LaVela in Panama City to Mongo McMichael and Jeff Jarrett. They received a victory on March 15 edition of Saturday Night against Chavo Guerrero, Jr. and Billy Kidman, two cruiserweights. On March 22 edition of Saturday Night, High Voltage lost to The Steiner Brothers. They lost to The Faces of Fear on March 23 edition of Pro. On March 24 edition of Nitro, they received a victory over The Public Enemy. On March 31 edition of Nitro, they faced Steiner Brothers in a rematch of March 22 but lost the match. On April 6 edition of Pro, they defeated The Southern Posse. On April 7 edition of Nitro, they defeated The Public Enemy again. On April 12 edition of Saturday Night, they defeated Ciclope and Galaxy. They started becoming powerful as they received three victories in one week. Their streak ended on April 14 edition of Nitro when they lost to Public Enemy in a Philadelphia Street Fight. They defeated Galaxy and La Parka on April 19 edition of Saturday Night. On June 1 edition of Pro, they defeated Villano IV and Super Calo. On June 22 edition of Promo, they defeated Prince Iaukea and Chavo Guerrero, Jr. Their streak had another ending on June 23 edition of Nitro when they lost to Ernest Miller and Glacier. On June 30 edition of Nitro, they defeated Wrath and Mortis who were supported by James Vandenberg. On August 2 edition of Saturday Night, they lost to Steiner Brothers. On August 3 edition of World Wide, they lost to The Amazing French Canadians. On August 4 edition of Nitro, they lost to The Public Enemy. On August 9 edition of Saturday Night, they lost to Harlem Heat. On August 10 edition of World Wide, they defeated Doc Dean and Robbie Brookside. On August 23 edition of Saturday Night, they defeated The Public Enemy. On August 30 edition of Saturday Night, they defeated The Public Enemy in a rematch by disqualification. They lost to The Public Enemy on September 6 edition of Saturday Night in a No Disqualification Match. On September 13 edition of WCW Main Event, they defeated Villano IV and Super Calo. They lost to Glacier and Ernest Miller on September 20 edition of Saturday Night. On September 21 edition of World Wide, they defeated The Texas Hangmen. On November 2 edition of World Wide, they defeated Chavo Guerrero Jr and Hector Guerrero. On November 8 edition of Saturday Night, they lost to Glacier and Ernest Miller. 1998 High Voltage started a feud with Harlem Heat in early 1998. High Voltage was unsuccessful in this feud. They lost to Vicious and Delicious on February 28 edition of Nitro. They defeated Bobby Walker and Bobby Eaton on March 7 edition of Saturday Night. They both also competed in singles matches during this time. At a house show held in Augusta, Georgia on April 30, High Voltage started a feud with Billy Kidman and Sick Boy after losing that match. They lost most of the matches during the rivalry but defeated Kidman and Sick Boy on May 2 at an online PPV in Charleston. They feuded with Public Enemy for two matches. After that, they restarted their feud with Kidman and Sick Boy. They lost several matches but won a few matches. During that time, the team was also performing in Japan. In the mid-1998, the team feuded with Disco Inferno and Alex Wright. High Voltage broke up after defeating Inferno and Wright at a house show in Jacksonville on September 5. New Japan Pro Wrestling (1997–1998) Between November 1997 and February 1998, High Voltage also performed in Japan for New Japan Pro Wrestling. Robbie Rage was performing in Japan while Kenny Kaos was representing WCW in the Super Grade Tag League. They feuded with nWo Japan in those days and wrestled in many Japanese gyms and stadiums. Split After High Voltage broke up in September 1998, Rage and Kaos began wrestling as singles wrestlers. Although Kaos held the WCW World Tag Team Championship with Rick Steiner the following month in October, he later retired from wrestling in 1999 after losing the title while Rage left WCW in 2000 and retired in 2007. In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **''Circuit Breaker'' (Electric chair (Rage) / Diving clothesline (Kaos) combination or a bearhug (Rage) / running lariat (Kaos) combination) **''Power Surge'' (Electric chair (Kaos) / Springboard spinning wheel kick (Rage) combination) **Sidewalk slam (Rage) followed by a diving elbow drop (Kaos) **''Voltmeter'' (Electric chair (Kaos) / Diving crossbody (Rage) combination or a powerbomb / diving clothesline combination) *'Double team signature moves' **Backbreaker / Leg drop combination **Double military press slam **Drop toe-hold (Rage) / Elbow drop (Kaos) combination **Sidewalk slam / Leg drop combination External links * Profile *High Voltage Profile Category:World Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:1996 debuts Category:1998 disbandments